Danny Cho
Danny Cho is a money-hungry thief, but he always puts his family first. He lived a harsh life with only his brother Albert to help support him and vice-versa. Following a recent motorcycle heist, he was approached by Xaviax who offered him and his brother a big paycheck in exchange for participating in "the biggest heist on Earth." Danny becomes Kamen Rider Axe, a Kamen Rider with a tiger Advent Deck. Danny Cho He and Albert would be rewarded if they can defeat Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Len quickly stole his Advent Deck while they were transforming on their first time meeting. He and Albert later crashed Grace's Book Store and ended up fighting Kit, Len, and Chris. Like Drew and JTC, he is completely aware of Xaviax's true motives but will go along with him to get what he wants. After his brother is vented, Danny goes on a personal vendetta against Kit in order to avenge him in spite of Xaviax's orders. Driven off by Siren before he could use his Final Vent on Kit, Danny's given a final chance. However he does not take James's words to heart and continues his path of vengeance. But during a battle with Kit, Strike appears and uses his Final Vent on Danny sending him to the Advent Void. Danny is the seventh Kamen Rider to be vented in the series. During the Epilogue, Eubulon rescues Danny from the Advent Void and erases his memories to return him to his normal life. Hunt Hunt is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Axe. He was rescued by Master Eubulon from the Advent Void. He's a lone wolf type person who tends to fight on his own rather than with the other Riders. This serves as a strong contrast to his Earth counterpart, Danny Cho, who would often be with his brother Albert during jobs. Shortly after his rescue, he is deployed to Asia to upload a virus to Xaviax's transmitters. When Adam attempts to rejoin the other Riders by assisting Hunt in destroying monsters, Hunt doesn't buy into his act and threatens to vent him if he continues to follow. He returns to meet Kit, both initially wary of each other due to past experiences with the other's twin, but soon accepting each other as fellow Riders. While he doesn't still trust Adam, he is accepting of him for the time being. He goes on a mission with Price and Eubulon to shut down a transmitter. He is overwhelmed by Wildboarder and the White Minions resulting in Hunt becoming injured enough to be put in a healing trance. He recovers in time for the final battle against Xaviax fighting his way through his army and finally destroying Xaviax by using his Link Vent. He continues to fight as a Kamen Rider from remnants of Xaviax's army and helps to rebuild Ventara. Danny Cho and Hunt are portrayed by Mike Moh. Fighting Style Kamen Rider Axe is a very melee oriented Rider either using his Axe (which is his slot) or his Strike Vent claws. He also gets an edge on his opponents by immoblizing them with Freeze Vent. Destwilder Destwilder is an armored humanoid white tiger which is Axe's Advent Beast. Destwilder has not been seen on the TV show, due to the fact that Axe never had a chance to summon him. Axe's Advent Deck Axe slots his cards in his axe in the tiger like top called the Dest Visor. Can be used as a weapon if he's not using his Strike Vent. * Attack Vent: Summons Destwilder to attack his enemies directly. * Strike Vent: Conjures up claws similar to Destwilder. * Freeze Vent: Freezes the opponent for a certain period of time. * Final Vent: Summons Destwilder for Axe's Final Vent. Destwilder drags the target across the floor and lets Axe finish his prey with a claw-based stab in the torso. Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Villains